thecliquefandomcom-20200214-history
Derrington
Summary Derrick Harrington, dubbed as Derrington by Massie Block, is the Briarwood Boys alpha. Derrington always wears shorts, even in the winter. He plays Massie Block's love interest throughout the novels, but then becomes Dylan's boyfriend in P.S. I Loathe You and onward. Personality Derrington is on the goalie for the soccer team. He always wears shorts, even in the winter (because he lost a bet). Derrington is known for his famous butt wiggle; he pulls down his shorts and moons the crowd. He calls most people by their last names (especially Massie), and has a sense of humor. Also, Derrington is the only boy that Massie gets nervous around after Revenge of the Wannabes. He is an alpha, and his friends include Cam Fisher, Josh Hotz, Kemp Hurley, and Chris Plovert. Plus, Derrington has a very messy room, but he cleaned it up just for Massie. Appearance Derrington is described to look like a yellow lab. He has shaggy blond hair and large brown eyes. He wears shorts throughout the seventh grade, and starts wearing jeans in the eighth grade. Family Has a sister named Sammi and a housekeeper named Mini. Love Life Derrington has a crush on Massie from Best Friends for Never. Derrington used both Kristen Gregory and Dylan Marvil who both had a crush on him in the same book. In Revenge of the Wannabes, Massie and Derrington's relationship is foreshadowed. In Invasion of the Boy Snatchers, Nina Callas convinces Massie that Derrington likes her (Nina) instead of Massie. This causes Massie to go to the dance alone, and Massie ignores him. When Nina's fraud Spanish soccer spell is revealed, Derrington and Massie make up. Massie gives Derrington her "M" brooch, which Derrington wears on his shorts. He says that he'll wear it all the time. Derrington gives Massie the cutest couple award, to make up for him ignoring her. In The Pretty Committee Strikes Back, Massie teaches people how to kiss in her kissing clinic called MUCK. This leads Derrington to believe that Massie has been kissing someone else, due to the fact that she's never kissed him before. Derrington throws his "M" brooch onto the ground, and dumps Massie. Then, Massie confronts him and apologizes. She forcefully kisses him, and they make up. In Dial L for Loser, Derrington goes to the dance with the words "I'm with Massie" painted across his chest because Massie couldn't go. In It's not Easy Being Mean, Massie discovers Derrington's filthy room and becomes disgusted. Derrington cleans it up just for Massie, and she likes him again. In Sealed with a Diss, Derrington says on ESP that he has an "issue" with Massie. At Skye Hamilton's party, Derrington sees Massie and Chris Abeley together. He dumps Massie and throws away the soccer earrings that he got for her. Then, Derrington confronts Massie and tells her that he thinks that she's immature. He leaves the party. In Bratfest at Tiffany's, Derrington changes his style, and wears jeans for the first time ever, but Massie's become interested in someone new and has sworn off boys In P.S. I Loathe You, Derrington and Dylan Marvil start getting along really well and in one detention they had together he tells her he likes red hair and doesn't like being called Derrington then after she helps him pick his sister's presents they start liking each other. At a soccer game they kiss and start seeing each other behind Massie's back, mostly in detention. Finally, Dylan confronts Massie and asks her to release the hold she has on Derrick (she had sprayed him with Chanel No.19, which made him hers.) Massie gets mad and releases the hold on both Dylan and Derrick.